Furballed Love
by Angela Danton
Summary: [COMPLETA]Tradução da história de Pathatlon. Nunca 10 hamsters criaram tanto caos como em Hogwarts. A hamster Hermione fica grávida e agora todo mundo pensa que é a verdadeira Hermione. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Furballed Love Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Pathatlon. Só estou traduzindo. As histórias dela são geniais.

**Sumário: **Ron, Harry e Hermione estão no sétimo ano. Hagrid adquire uma grande quantidade de hamsters e pede para o trio cuidar deles. Cada hamster recebe o nome de um aluno da Grifinória do sétimo ano, e de repente, a hamster chamado Hermione fica grávida. Harry e Ron conversam sobre Hermione estar grávida, sem falar que é o hamster, os professores escutam e pensam que eles estão falando de Hermione Granger, sua adorada estudante, e que ela esta flertando com toda os garotos da Grifinória.

**Observações: **O tempo de gravidez de um hamster é bastante curto, mas pelo bem da história, aqui serão 7 meses. É necessário, juro mesmo!

**Chega de falar e vamos à história.**

* * *

"Eles são tão pequenos!" exclamou Hagrid carinhosamente.

"Por que você está com eles? Não sabia que você gostava dos pequenininhos também," disse Ron, dando uma boa olhada em um deles.

"Por que este está trancado enquanto os outros estão todos soltos?" questionou Harry, abrindo a gaiola.

"Oh não! Pare!" respondeu Hagrid e Harry fechou a gaiola novamente."Esta é a fêmea!" disse ele olhando-a com orgulho.

"Isso é totalmente repugnante! Uma fêmea e nove machos!" Hermione estremeceu de desgosto.

"E ela parece com você!" Harry indicou.

"Não, não parece!" Hermione se aproximou e olhou para aquela coisinha peluda. "Bem, tem razão." Ela murmurou e saiu de perto.

"Hagrid, não se sente ou você vai esmagar um deles!" Ron disse quando Hagrid estava começando a se sentar.

"Bichinhos encapetados, " Hagrid riu "eles estão em todos os lugares..."

"Hagrid, você geralmente se apega a... animais maiores ou mais perigosos. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre hamsters? Os machos não vão se matar ou coisa do gênero?" Hermione olhou horrorizada para dois machos que pareciam estar brigando.

"Nãããão, Hermione, eles estão apenas brincando." Hagrid sorriu ao olhar os dois hamsters.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza..." Hermione informou com incerteza.

"Isso é sangue?" Eles ouviram um barulho e Ron havia caído no chão, desmaiado.

"Francamente, Ron! São hamsters!" Hermione separou os dois hamsters com dificuldade.

"Então, Hagrid, por que você nos chamou aqui? Você não quer que a gente ensine inglês para eles ou alguma coisa do gênero, né?" Harry deu risada, embora houvesse uma ponta de ansiedade nela.

"Não, não, não, " disse Hagrid calmamente, "Eu quero que vocês tomem conta deles," ele sorriu com entusiasmo e os três estudantes pareciam aborrecidos, bem, quase. Ron parecia bastante feliz.

"Hagrid, é realmente uma grande responsabilidade, eles são muitos... " disse Hermione tentando mostrar todos os hamsters.

"Sim, fora que Bichento pode comê-los ou coisa do gênero," o rosto de Ron se tornou sombrio.

"É claro que ele não vai! Isto é, se eles forem animais de verdade, " ela sorriu para seus amigos.

"Nós temos permissão para ter hamsters? Onde nós vamos colocá-los?" Harry perguntou, enquanto pegava um dos hamsters para acariciar.

"Não se preocupem quanto a isso!" Hagrid foi até uma mesinha onde haviam vários livros.

"Tome, livros sobre hamsters!" ele colocou pelo menos dez livros sobre hamsters nos braços de Hermione.

"Ah sim, pode entregar pra mim," Hermione disse sarcasticamente, mas com um pequeno sorriso.

"Dez livros? Eles são tão pequenos, como eles podem ter assunto para encher dez livros?" Ron olhou com descrença para os livros nos braços de Hermione.

"Bem, eu realmente preciso continuar meu trabalho, melhor vocês irem agora. Obrigado por cuidar deles," Hagrid tentou pegar os hamsters e colocá-los em duas gaiolas.

"Vocês não acham que eles querem um pouco de privacidade ou alguma coisa assim?" Ron perguntou perturbado, olhando para as duas gaiolas superlotadas. A terceira gaiola continha a fêmea.

"Ele são hamsters, por que eles gostariam de ter privacidade?" questionou Hermione, encolhendo os livros e colocando-os no bolso.

"Cuidem bem deles!" Hagrid pediu, enxugando os olhos.

"Claro," os três murmuraram juntos e cada um pegou uma gaiola.

"Por que será que ele mesmo não cuida deles?" Harry perguntou curioso quando eles saíram da cabana de Hagrid.

"Provavelmente eles são muito pequenos," Ron soltou uma gargalhada.

* * *

"Eu sou monitora-chefe, tenho meu próprio quarto. Nós podemos mantê-los lá." O trio entrou nos aposentos privativos de Hermione. Uma grande sala, um grande banheiro, todo de mármore, um quarto com uma cama fantástica e um pequeno quarto utilizado com biblioteca.

"Vamos colocá-los na biblioteca, " Hermione adorava ouvir o som da sua voz quando falava que tinha sua própria biblioteca.

"Não sei se dá pra chamar isso de biblioteca, " informou Ron enquanto entravam na saleta. Era uma sala quadrada, com três estantes cobrindo as paredes. Havia lá um sofá e na ultima parede, a porta e uma mesa. Apenas uma estante continha livros, Hermione não tinha tantos livros assim, a maioria eram livros da escola e um ou outro livro que ela lia para relaxar, contendo informações sobre a escola, poções, feitiços e outras coisas.

"Não seria melhor se duplicássemos as gaiolas? Eles parecem tão apertados," sugeriu Ron.

"Bem, acho que seria melhor se usássemos outras gaiolas," Hermione franziu o nariz, "temos que tirar os hamsters de lá, feche a porta, " Hermione comandou e Harry fechou a porta. Hermione soltou a fêmea e duplicou a gaiola. "Agora, " ela pegou a fêmea e a colocou novamente na gaiola. "Coloquem alguns deles na ultima gaiola," Hermione abriu a gaila e Harry e Ron colocaram dois dentro.

"Olhem! Um deles está usando a roda!" Ron exclamou excitado e apontou para um dos hamsters.

"Vamos, temos que aprender a reconhecê-los. Se a garota escapar, como nós vamos conseguir encontrá-la?" Hermione olhou para os hamsters com interesse.

"Bem, a garota é fácil, ela realmente tem um cabelo bem armado. Ela me lembra de você, Herm. Podemos chamá-la de Hermione Granger? Por favor, por favor, por favor," Harry implorou e Hermione riu.

"Tudo bem! Mas o pretinho com orelhas brancas será chamado de Harry Potter então!"

"E eu?" Ron perguntou e pegou um "O matador será chamado Ronald Weasley! Olhem! Ele não pára de atacar o branquinho! Nós devíamos chama-lo de Draco Malfoy!" Todos eles riram e Hermione moveu o hamster Ron para a outra gaiola.

"Certo, o pretinho com manchas brancas é Ron Weasley, o pretinho com orelhas brancas é Harry Potter, a fêmea, de pelos estufados, é Hermione Granger e o completamente branco é Draco Malfoy", todos eles riram.

"Aquele gordinho, sim! Ele é totalmente Goyle! Crabbe é aquele na rodinha."

"Ah não colega, ele está se exercitando, não pode ser Crabbe, " Ron explicou e sorriu.

"Tem razão," Harry deu uma gargalhada.

"Aquele é Crabbe, " Hermione apontou para um hamster marrom com círculos pretos ao redor dos olhos.

"Venha cá," Harry tirou a fêmea da gaiola e duplicou a gaiola mais três vezes. "Certo, Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy vão ficar aqui," Hermione e Ron pegaram os três hamsters e os colocaram na gaiola. Enquanto isso, Harry conjurou alguns pergaminhos e pena, escreveu os nomes dos hamsters e colou nas gaiolas.

"Harry e Ron devem ter sua própria gaiola também, " insistiu Ron e colocou os dois hamsters em uma delas.

"Ainda faltam cinco," Hermione reparou e olhou para eles, "temos apenas mais uma gaiola vazia..."

"Aquele pequenininho é o Neville, " Harry pegou o menorzinho deles de dentro da gaiola e colocou na outra. "E... " ele olhou para os quatro hamsters que restaram. "Simas," Harry tirou um hamster marrom com o traseiro branco.

"Dino, " Ron encontrou um hamster branco com manchas marrons, e ele o colocou na mesma gaiola que Simas e Neville.

"Ótimo, " disse Hermione olhando para os dois hamsters restantes. "Como poderíamos chamá-los?" Harry estava escrevendo os nomes e sacudiu os ombros e Ron estava pegando um deles, para ver melhor.

"O pretinho é professor Snape", Ron riu.

"Legal," disse Harry.

"Este ultimo é... Lilá,"

"Mas é um machinho..." Hermione explicou sorrindo.

"E daí?" Ron perguntou inocentemente.

"Certo, Lilá e professor Snape, " Hermione escreveu os nomes e colou o papel na gaiola.

"Vamos colocar Dino na gaiola da Lilá e o professor Snape junto com Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle," disse Harry e assim eles fizeram.

* * *

**Bem, por hora é isso. deixem um review dizendo o que vocês acharam. O próximo capítulo virá em breve. Aguardem.**


	2. Chapter 2

Furballed Love – Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Pathatlon. Só estou traduzindo. As histórias dela são geniais.

**Chega de falar e vamos à história.

* * *

**

Harry, Ron e Hermione corriam para os aposentos de Monitora-Chefe da Hermione sempre que era possível. Eles cuidavam deles e brincavam com eles enquanto faziam as lições de casa e conversavam.

"O que Lilá e Malfoy estão fazendo?" Ron olhou os dois hamsters com atenção. Eles conheciam bem os hamsters agora e podiam reconhecê-los facilmente. Hermione conjurou uma caixinha de areia, apenas com feno e palha dentro dela, para os hamsters se socializarem lá dentro.

"Eca! Eles são garotos!" Hermione guinchou aborrecida e tentou, da melhor forma que pôde, separá-los.

"Talvez Lilá tenha esquecido disso porque ela... ele tem um nome de garota," disse Ron misteriosamente e Harry deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

"Uau, Hermione, o que você acha que você está fazendo!" Harry agarrou o pequeno hamster, que estava indo em direção ao Professor Snape.

"Ela parece gostar do Professor Snape," Ron comentou com seus dois amigos, recebendo um olhar horrorizado de Hermione.

"Não, ela não gosta!" Hermione disse com frieza na voz, embora um pouco depressa demais, "Ela gosta do Dino," Hermione apontou para Dino, que estava brincando em uma das rodinhas.

"Não sei não, Hermione. Eu já vi ela piscando para o Ron umas duas vezes," Harry admitiu e o Ron-humano se tornou vermelho-beterraba. "Talvez ela atire para todos os lados," disse Harry pensativamente.

"Ah sim, com todos esses machos," disse Ron, rindo.

"Ela não atira não!" Hermione olhou fixamente para a Hermione-hamster, que estava indo na direção de Neville agora, "Certo... talvez um pouquinho..." ela deu uma risadinha.

* * *

Meses se passaram, até que chegou dezembro.

"Hermione está parecendo um pouquinho gorda ou é minha impressão?" perguntou Ron, olhando para a Hermione-hamster.

"Você acha que ela está grávida?" perguntou Harry, preocupado e olhando também para a Hermione-hamster. Hermione estava deitada em sua gaiola, dormindo. Definitivamente ela engordou.

"Ah não! Como nós pudemos deixar isso acontecer? Não estamos preparados para bebês!" lamentou a Hermione-humana com nervosismo. "Quem vai fazer o parto?" Hermione lamentou, "Eu não posso parar meus estudos e-"

"Ela é um hamster, tenho certeza de que vamos conseguir," disse Harry tentando acalmar Hermione.

"Quem vocês acham que é o pai?" Ron olhou para todos os machos. Eles estavam todos no 'playground' se divertindo.

"Sei lá, ela estava flertando com todos eles," Harry se inclinou, aborrecido, observando com tédio todos os machos.

"Não devíamos estar nos perguntando como ela conseguiu engravidar?" Hermione perguntou, pensativa, mordendo seus lábios.

"Não consigo me lembrar de ter deixado eles sozinhos nunca, pelo menos não com Hermione," Ron estava curioso por saber.

"Acho que nós os deixamos sozinhos há uma semana mais ou menos, lembram? Quando alguém bateu na porta e todos fomos ver quem era?" Harry ponderou.

"Mas nós nos afastamos por quanto tempo? Dois segundos?" disse Ron.

"Bem, eles são hamsters, talvez dois segundos sejam suficientes..." Hermione falou hesitante. "Nós não temos nem certeza se ela está mesmo grávida."

"Ela está gorda," Harry comentou.

"Nós poderíamos pedir para a Madame Pomfrey um teste de gravidez," sugeriu Ron e Hermione caiu no chão de tanto rir.

"Ah Ron, você é tão encantador!" ela murmurou e balançou a cabeça.

"Não temos permissão para ter animais aqui, a não ser gatos, sapos ou corujas, lembra? Este é nosso pequeno segredo," Harry sorriu e pegou o Dino-hamster. "ARG!" Harry gritou.

"O QUE HOUVE?" Ron e Hermione perguntaram juntos, surpresos.

"Ele fez xixi em mim!" Harry colocou o hamster no playground novamente, e usou um feitiço de limpeza em si mesmo. "Animaizinhos nojentos..." ele murmurou.

"Tive uma idéia!" Hermione se levantou. "Talvez a gente POSSA pedir um teste de gravidez," ela sorriu. "Nós podíamos ampliar seu... vocês sabem... xixi... e talvez isso possa funcionar..."

"É, vai em frente. Você não acha que ela vai te achar suspeita?" Harry sorriu.

"Eu vou dizer que é para a sua coruja, ou coisa do gênero..." Hermione propôs e se levantou. "Venham," os três juntaram os hamsters e os colocaram nas respectivas gaiolas.

"Você fica aqui, Hermione, nós já voltamos," Harry e Ron disseram e Hermione concordou. Os dois estudantes foram até Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

"O que há com vocês agora? Ossos quebrados? Dementadores?" Madame Pomfrey levantou a sobrancelha para os dois estudantes.

"Não, Madame Pomfrey, nós apenas queríamos um teste de gravidez," pode-se sempre confiar em Ron para uma aproximação sem um pingo de tato. Madame Pomfrey congelou e ofegou. Seus olhos imediatamente procuraram pela terceira parte do trio.

"É... é para a minha coruja..." disse Harry, hesitante.

"Sério?" Madame Pomfrey olhou com desconfiança para Harry e Ron.

"Sim, veja bem, ela está gorda," Harry informou e a enfermeira olhou para ele.

"Sr. Potter, se você se preocupa tanto que a sua... coruja esteja grávida, então talvez você devesse mandá-la para cá e eu dou uma olhada nela." Estas palavras foram seguidas por um silêncio absoluto.

"Mas não podemos ter um teste de gravidez?" Ron perguntou suavemente, mas a enfermeira apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Infelizmente não, Sr. Weasley," ela informou. Os dois estudantes desistiram de tentar convencê-la a lhes dar um, porque Madame Pomfrey nunca mudava de opinião, uma vez que ela dava sua palavra. Infelizmente.

"Você realmente acha que Hermione está grávida?" perguntou Ron nervosamente e ambos pararam de caminhar, quando estavam se afastando da Ala Hospitalar.

"Não sei," Harry disse com desânimo. "Mas tudo indica que sim. Ela engordou. A unica questão é -"

"Quem é o pai," Ron completou com um suspiro. "Gostaria que Madame Pomfrey tivesse dado pra gente aquele teste de gravidez. Teria sido muito mais fácil pra Hermione..."

"É. Quem você acha que é?" Harry perguntou tentando segurar um bocejo.

"Não faço idéia. Não acho que seja Malfoy. Ela gostava de ficar perto dele, mas isso foi no mês passado, eu acho," Ron sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, "ela tem passado bastante tempo olhando furtivamente para o Professor Snape, eu acho que ela está atraída por ele," Ron soltou uma risada. "Ou Neville, ela parece gostar dele também. Talvez Dino? Hermione parece ser uma mestre na arte de flertar, se ela quer o Professor Snape, ela vai conseguir!"

"Poderia ser qualquer um pelo modo que ela tem agido. Mas eu acho que é o Professor Snape, talvez Malfoy. É, Professor Snape," Harry decidiu pelo Professor Snape.

"Você acha que o Professor Snape é o pai? Acho que você está certo, eles têm estado... bem... alguma coisa," eles continuaram a caminhar. Foi uma conversa bem desastrosa, considerando que Harry e Ron haviam parado bem perto da Sala dos Professores, onde a porta estava entreaberta, e todo mundo ouviu a conversa.

"A Srta. Granger está grávida?" Professor Flitwick perguntou, se sentindo meio tonto.

"Severus, o que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?" Minerva se virou para Severus, que estava sentado todo duro em sua cadeira. Os lábios inferiores da professora estavam tremendo perigosamente.

"Eu nunca toquei naquela garota!" Ele retorquiu asperamente, horrorizado.

"Então se importaria em explicar quem deixou a Srta. Granger grávida?" A professora McGonagall gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

"O que está havendo?" Uma voz calma perguntou e todas as cabeças se voltaram para a porta.

"Albus!" Minerva parecia estar a ponto de chorar. "A Srta. Granger está grávida! Nós ouvimos Harry e Ron falando sobre isso agora há pouco!" Minerva começou a chorar e Albus parecia bastante surpreso com a notícia.

"A Srta. Granger? Grávida? Impossível Minerva," Albus tentou confortá-la me forma cortês.

"É verdade, Albus," a professora Sprout disse com tristeza, "Os jovens senhores Potter e Weasley estavam falando sobre isso. Eles disseram que Severus poderia ser o pai," ela não se atreveu a olhar Severus nos olhos. Albus olhou para Severus surpreso.

"Severus, isso é verdade? Você tem mantido um caso com uma estudante?" Dumbledore perguntou.

"E eu achando que ele a odiava!" gritou Minerva.

"EU NÃO ANDEI FAZENDO NADA COM A SRTA. GRANGER!" Severus gritou e ficou de pé em um salto. "Vocês apenas ouviram os Srs. Potter e Weasley dizendo que a garota estava me olhando de uma maneira estranha, isso não significa que nós... vocês sabem. Além do mais, vocês ouviram quando eles disseram que ela tem flertado do Dino, Neville e Simas..." Severus cruzou os braços, enquanto olhava para os outros professores friamente.

"Ela esteve inclusive flertando com o Sr. Malfoy e agora ela está atrás de Severus" Flitwick guinchou e agora Albus estava parecendo doente.

"Então ela esteve com todos os alunos do sétimo ano?" Minerva disse, não querendo acreditar.

"Albus!" Uma voz chamou e Poppy, a medi-bruxa de Hogwarts, entrou na sala.

"Poppy, nós acabamos de ouvir os Srs. Weasley e Potter falando sobre uma visita que eles te fizeram," informou Minerva, rezando para que não fosse verdade.

"É por causa disso que eu estou aqui," a medi-bruxa havia se acalmado de alguma forma. "Eles me pediram um teste de gravidez," podia-se ouvir os professores prendendo a respiração, "e eles disseram que era para a coruja do Sr. Potter! Eles hesitaram um pouco antes de dizer isso! Eu acho que era para a Srta. Granger," Silêncio.

"Severus, gostaria que você me acompanhasse até meu escritório..." Albus pediu, já mais calmo.

"Eu juro que nunca toquei naquela garota! Nunca, nem ao menos olhei para ela!" Severus exclamou, horrorizado. Parecia que ele já tinha chegado nos seus limites.

"Tenho certeza que tudo isso é um grande mal-entendido," Albus tentou acalmar todo mundo, embora não parecesse estar funcionando. "Bem, o feriado de Natal está quase chegando, Eu gostaria que os diretores das casas fizessem uma checagem de quem vai ficar e quem vai para casa. Até amanhã," e então Albus saiu.

Severus correu atrás dele.

"Albus, juro pela minha alma!" Severus disse desesperadamente enquanto seguia o diretor até seu escritório.

"Sim, sim, sim, Severus. Não há nenhum problema. Ela já é maior de idade," os olhos de Albus cintilaram.

"O que?" Severus perguntou surpreso, ele deve ter entendido errado.

"Eu disse: ela já é maior de idade," Albus repetiu com contentamento.

"Ah, por Deus! Eu jamais tocaria nela! Maior de idade ou não! Ela é muito... " ele falou de maneira arrastada, bastante aborrecido. "Não importa. O que importa é que eu não fiz nada com a Srta. Granger, boa noite diretor," Severus virou em outro corredor, que levava até a escadaria das masmorras.

**

* * *

Bom, é isso. Meus dedos estão doendo, de tanto digitar. Me digam o que vocês acharam. Com esse dilema que está tendo sobre responder ou não os reviews, não vou postar as respostas aqui. Vou enviá-las por e-mail para vocês. Please, clique no botãozinho roxo. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Furballed Love – Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Pathatlon. Só estou traduzindo. As histórias dela são geniais.

**A.N.: **Pessoal, estou muito feliz que estejam gostando desta história até agora. Deste ponto em diante vamos dar uma boa acelerada. Este capítulo conta o que aconteceu desde o feriado de Natal até fevereiro. Espero que vocês gostem dele também. Achei muito hilário. :)

**Chega de falar e vamos à história.**

* * *

As férias estavam chegando e apenas um pequeno número de estudantes iria permanecer. Ninguém da Sonserina ia permanecer, mas dois alunos da Corvinal, três da Lufa-Lufa e o Trio de Ouro da Grifinória.

"Boa tarde," Dumbledore cumprimentou os estudantes durante o almoço. Todos os outros alunos haviam partido logo depois do café da manhã. "Nós estamos em tão pouco número que eu pensei que deveríamos comer todos juntos," os estudantes se aproximaram da mesa principal e se sentaram.

"Então Hermione," Harry murmurou em voz baixa, "nós não temos te visto há algum tempo já que Ron e eu estivemos praticando quadribol," Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. É verdade, eles não tinham mais se visto, exceto durante as aulas. Hermione esteve cuidando dos hamsters durante dez dias sem a ajuda de Ron ou Harry.

"Sim, e como as... COISAS estão indo?" Ron perguntou, insinuando a hamster grávida.

"Vocês acham que ele está querendo saber sobre a gravidez?" Minerva sussurrou, quase inaudível, para Albus e Severus. Os outros professores pareciam estar espionando a conversa do trio também.

"Bem, bem. É definitivamente um sim," Hermione colocou um pouco de comida na boca.

"Ai Deus! Ela ESTÁ grávida!" Minerva fez o máximo que pôde para manter a voz em um sussurro.

"Minerva, acalme-se. Tenho certeza que a Srta. Granger irá revelar tudo quando ela estiver pronta," Albus disse para tentar acalmá-la.

"Como se nós não fossemos notar, " Severus bufou. "Ela vai ficar tão grande quanto um elefante!"

"Você conseguiu descobrir quem é o... ?" perguntou Ron, interessado.

"Não," Hermione respondeu e escapou de Minerva um som agudo. Hermione olhou para a professora de Transfiguração com surpresa, assim como todos os outros.

"Desculpem, eu acho que vi um... rato," Minerva corou ligeiramente.

"Como eu estava dizendo, não acho que tem como a gente saber... até que... o... pacote seja entregue," Hermione disse com uma voz casual, pois assim ninguém suspeitaria de nada. Falar em sussurros sempre desperta suspeitas nas pessoas.

"Entrega de pacote?" perguntou Ron, sem entender, "Que paco... aaaahhh... sim... certo..." ele tentou suprimir um sorriso.

"Estou com uma dor de cabeça, não consegui dormir muito bem esta noite. Vejo vocês depois?" Hermione se levantou.

"Sim, com certeza," Harry disse e Hermione saiu.

"Ela está grávida! Ai Deus! É tudo sua culpa, Severus!" Minerva gritou após o término do almoço.

"Maldição mulher! Eu nunca toquei naquela garota!" Severus gritou, sem conter a fúria.

"Eu não acredito em você! O que vem agora? Vai me dizer que Hermione nunca flertou com você?" Ela desdenhou, com frieza.

"Ela não flertou! Juro!" Severus estava a ponto de estupefazer Minerva.

"Você ouviu o que Ron e Harry disseram, ela tem jogado olhares furtivos para você por um bom tempo, vocês estiveram flertando e tudo mais!"

"Obviamente eles estão cegos! Talvez você deva conversar com a sua querida grifinória e pedir explicações!"

"E para quê? Para descobrir quantas vezes vocês dois... " Minerva afundou em sua cadeira na sala dos professores.

"O que está havendo? Por que ninguém acredita em mim? Eu nunca toquei naquela maldita garota! Nunca tive sexo ou nada parecido com ela!" Severus bufou aborrecido. "Estou indo para a minha sala!"

"ESPERO QUE SEJA PARA LÁ MESMO QUE VOCÊ VÁ!" Minerva advertiu e Severus murmurou alguma coisa e parecia muito com um feitiço bem desagradável.

* * *

O trio passou o dia brincando com os hamsters.

Os professores passaram o dia quase arrancando as cabeças um do outro (no caso, Minerva e Severus), e discutindo/conversando sobre Hermione Granger.

"Esqueci minha varinha, " Hermione reparou, "Vejo vocês no Salão Principal," Hermione correu de volta para seu quarto para pegar a varinha.

"Sério mesmo, acho que é Snape, nada me tira isso da cabeça," Ron disse quando estavam virando um corredor.

"Harry, Ron!" Albus cumprimentou os dois garotos. Ele estava acompanhado de Minerva e Severus.

"Professores, " os dois garotos cumprimentaram com educação.

"Então, onde está a Srta. Granger?" Minerva perguntou, tentando o melhor possível parecer feliz.

"Ela esqueceu a varinha dela no quarto, ela vai... " Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque Hermione virou o corredor e esbarrou com eles.

"Professores," Hermione cumprimentou, feliz, "Harry, Ron, vocês vêm? Estou tão faminta que acho que poderia comer um cavalo!" Hermione deu uma risadinha e se foi, com Harry e Ron.

"Albus! Você ouviu o que Harry e Ron disseram antes de entrar neste corredor?" Minerva perguntou, de mau-humor.

"Ouvi sim. Severus, tem certeza..."

"CLARO QUE EU TENHO CERTEZA! Nunca toquei nela, estou falando sério! Nunca toquei nela, nunca!" Severus disse, furiosamente.

"Que pena!" Albus disse e caminhou em direção ao Salão Principal junto com os outros dois professores.

"Albus, você acha que é uma boa coisa Severus ter estado com Hermione?" Minerva perguntou, um pouco surpresa e um pouco zangada também.

"Eu nunca –" Severus foi cortado no meio da frase.

"Claro que acho. Hermione é a aluna mais brilhante que jamais pisou aqui em cinqüenta anos! Ela formaria um casal perfeito com Severus," o bruxo riu.

"Por favor, parem. Eu realm–" Novamente Severus foi cortado.

"Albus! Como se atreva a pensar que Severus deveria ficar com a minha aluna?"

"Eu nunca ficaria com –" Severus tentou mais uma vez.

"Bom, talvez quando ela deixar Hogwarts o amor entre eles irá florescer de uma maneira mais óbvia."

"JÁ CHEGA! CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! EU NUNCA ESTIVE COM A SRTA. GRANGER! E isso nunca vai acontecer!" Severus gritou e o castelo inteiro caiu no silêncio.

"Francamente, Severus. Seus gritos poderiam acordar os mortos," Albus riu e entrou no Salão Principal.

"Eu juro diretor, por favor, acredite em mim..." Severus parecia estar a ponto de chorar.

"Calma, calma Severus," Albus deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele e caminhou até a mesa.

* * *

"Professor Snape, batatas?" Hermione perguntou, com educação e passou a travessa de batatas para ele. Severus olhou para ela com suspeita. "Eu não enfeiticei elas, nem nada do gênero," ela disse calmamente quando percebeu que ela a encarava. Ele bufou para ela.

* * *

"Vocês acham que ela está usando algum feitiço para esconder a gravidez? Para mim, ela não parece muito gorda," Minerva perguntou, enquanto observava o Trio de Ouro no início de Fevereiro.

"É o que está parecendo, não?" Albus suspirou resignadamente, "Talvez nós devêssemos ter uma conversa com ela?"

**

* * *

A.N.: É isso. Mais um capítulo pronto. Como de costume, vou responder as reviews por e-mail. Digitei tudo isso com uma mão só. Quebrei minha mão direita no início da semana. Não façam isso em casa! Dói pacas!  
Por favor, cliquem no botãozinho roxo e me digam o que vocês acham. :) Suas palavras fazem maravilhar para aliviar meu sofrimento ;)**É isso. Mais um capítulo pronto. Como de costume, vou responder as reviews por e-mail. Digitei tudo isso com uma mão só. Quebrei minha mão direita no início da semana. Não façam isso em casa! Dói pacas!Por favor, cliquem no botãozinho roxo e me digam o que vocês acham. :) Suas palavras fazem maravilhar para aliviar meu sofrimento ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Furballed Love – Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Pathatlon. Só estou traduzindo. As histórias dela são geniais.

**A.N.: **Meus queridos, muito obrigada por seus reviews, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto isso é importante pra mim (sim, eu sou uma pessoa movida a reviews ) . Aos meus leitores silenciosos, meus agradecimentos também! Esta história está sendo um recorde de hits!

**Chega de falar e vamos à história.**

**

* * *

"Professor Snape?" Hermione abriu a porta das masmorras com cuidado. "Olá?" Ela caminhou até a sala de Poções e quase sofreu um ataque cardíaco quando uma voz arrastada falou.**

"Srta. Granger," o professor Snape disse e saiu do escritório.

"Professor Snape, tenho uma pergunta a te fazer," Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com cautela; ela estava tremendo um pouco. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dele e ela viu o quanto ele parecia horrorizado. Ele quebrou o contato dos olhos e Hermione ofegou ligeiramente. Ninguém jamais venceu o professor Snape em uma guerra de olhares antes! "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou com educação e caminhou em direção ao professor Snape. Imediatamente ele deu um pulo para trás parecendo ainda mais pálido que antes.

"O que você quer?" Ele tentou perguntar de uma maneira fria, embora não estivesse conseguindo disfarçar bem a voz, ele parecia mais amedrontado que ameaçador.

"Professor? O que foi?" Hermione perguntou preocupada, ela nunca viu o professor naquele estado antes.

"Nada, o que você pretende?" Hermione notou que ele estava tremendo.

"Eu queria apenas perguntar uma coisa a respeito da lição de casa," A voz dela estava calma e ela nunca desviou os olhos dos dele. Ela estava se perguntando freneticamente o que havia de errado com ele. "Você parece doente, talvez eu deva levá-lo até a Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione perguntou e então o professor desmaiou.

_**Enquanto isso...**_

"Você acha que a Hermione está na biblioteca?" Ron perguntou ao Harry, eles estavam com a esperança de encontrá-la no quarto dela, mas ela não estava lá.

"Acho que ela está com o professor Snape. Ela disse alguma coisa mais cedo sobre querer conversar com ele," Harry balançou os ombros e a dupla desapareceu.

"E-ela- ela está com Sev-Severus?" Minerva gaguejou horrorizada. Mais uma vez os professores escutaram a conversa entre Harry e Ron – que conveniente!

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Mas isso tem acontecido por tanto tempo, eu realmente sinto muito, Minerva," Flitwick tentou confortá-la. Flitwick parecia um tanto abalado também.

"Tenho certeza que eles vão ser felizes juntos," Sprout acenou com a cabeça com cuidado e com um sorriso vago no rosto, "leva um certo tempo para... você sabe... anunciarem."

"Eles não podem estar mantendo um relacionamento, Severus tem negado isso há meses!" Minerva gritou.

"Acalme-se, Minerva. Você conhece Severus tão bem quanto eu, ele jamais falaria a nenhum ser vivente sobre sua vida amorosa," Albus deu um tapinha gentil em suas costas e soltou uma risadinha.

"Eu vou dizer uma coisinha ou duas para aquele homem, agora!" E dizendo isso, Minerva saiu à procura de Severus nas masmorras. Albus correu atrás dela com Flitwick e Sprout no encalço, que estavam falando que ir até lá poderia ser uma má idéia.

_**De volta ao professor de Poções inconsciente...**_

"Professor!" Hermione soltou um grito e correu até o professor, que estava estirado no chão gelado. "Acorde!" Ela o sacudiu gentilmente. "O que eu vou fazer agora?" Ela checou seu pulso – ele ainda estava vivo. "Ufa, pelo menos ele não está morto," ela murmurou. "Água," ela murmurou e conjurou um pouco de água. "Vamos professor, acorde..." Hermione mergulhou a mão na água, e bateu com gentileza nas bochechas dele. Ele abriu os olhos por um segundo e os fechou novamente. "Muito bem, abra-os de novo," Hermione falou com uma voz suave.

"Você é um anjo?" Ele perguntou, em uma voz que lembrava muito a de um bêbado.

"Bem..." Hermione corou e o homem caído em sua frente ficou de pé em um salto e começou a gritar.

"SRTA. GRANGER!" Ele berrou, furioso. Ele havia se levantado muito depressa, por isso ficou desorientado e cambaleou um pouco. Hermione o segurou e o ajudou a se endireitar.

"Vamos professor, sente-se," ela disse de uma maneira amável e o guiou até sua cadeira.

"Me deixe em paz," ele pediu, desorientado, tentando se livrar dela.

"Por favor, professor, eu não quero que nada ruim aconteça," Hermione falou isso do fundo do coração e olhou nos olhos do professor.

"O que te faz pensar que algo ruim vai acontecer?" Ele perguntou, ainda um pouco tonto.

"Bem, você acabou de desmaiar, quem sabe se isso vai acontecer de novo," Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

"Sim, quem sabe? Eu ficarei bem, apenas saia logo daqui," Severus sorriu vagamente e se afundou na cadeira.

"É bom ouvir isso. Eu só queria saber se teria problema se eu fizesse a lição de casa um pouco mais longa?"

"Sim, sim," ele suspirou, "os botões da sua blusa estão abertos," Severus informou e Hermione baixou a cabeça e constatou que dava para ver sua... carne (se é que você sabe do que estou falando ;- )

"Deve ter aberto quando eu estava te levando até a cadeira," Hermione enrubesceu.

"Claro," ele disse. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e começou a abotoar a blusa, quando a porta foi aberta com um estrondo e Minerva, acompanhada por Albus, Flitwick e Sprout, congelaram na entrada, pela visão de um Severus sentado na cadeira com uma aparência acabada, e uma Hermione Granger abotoando a camisa. Minerva caiu no chão inconsciente, e Sprout parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto também.

"Por que todo mundo está desmaiando?" Hermione perguntou, no momento em que Albus se abaixava para ajudar Minerva.

"S-senhorita G-G-Granger, o q-que você está f-fazendo aqui?" Minerva perguntou, fazendo o possível para não desmaiar de novo.

"Eu precisava perguntar uma coisa ao professor Snape sobre a lição de casa," Hermione disse olhando para o professor de Poções. "Você está bem? Parece um pouco pálida," Hermione estava olhando para Minerva, que estava sendo ajudada por Albus e Sprout.

"Sim, sim, pode ir agora," ela tentou sorrir, mas saiu um sorriso bastante vago e Hermione foi embora rapidamente.

"Severus," Minerva disse com uma voz calma. "Eu não vou mais tolerar isso. Ela é minha estudante, minha melhor estudante. Se você me disser a verdade, eu vou deixar vocês continuarem com o relacionamento, eu só quero saber a verdade!" Minerva tentou manter uma voz normal, mas acabou gritando.

"Do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou, sem compreender, para Minerva.

"Você e ela! O que vocês estavam fazendo há cinco minutos atrás?"

"Minerva, o que você está insinuando? Que a Srta. Granger e eu tivemos sexo?" Severus acordou de sua confusão.

"Você parece que... e ela estava abotoando a blusa!" Minerva berrou furiosamente.

"Minerva, como se atreve a pensar que eu seria capaz de –"

"Severus! Está tudo contra você! Todas as evidências apontam que você está tendo um caso com a MINHA estudante! Admita logo!"

"Jamais vou admitir uma coisa que não é verdade!" Severus retrucou aborrecido, "Eu desmaiei e ela me ajudou. Quando ela estava me ajudando a blusa dela... você sabe..."

"Se abriu sozinha?" Minerva perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Certo, já chega. Todos vocês, fora daqui! Estou com uma enorme dor de cabeça!"

"E eu que pensava que sexo curava dores de cabeça," Albus riu, mas parou no momento em que viu Snape fazer menção de pegar a varinha. Todos saíram de lá depressa e deixaram Severus sozinho. Quando todos saíram, Severus ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"Por que eles acham que eu estou envolvido com a Srta. Granger? Ela é uma bruxa inteligente, um pouco irritante, Srta-Sabe-Tudo. O orgulho da Grifinória, o orgulho de Hogwarts. Ela nem ao menos é bonita. Sangue-ruim. Irritante, passa o tempo todo na biblioteca... Ela é tão... tão... ela é... Ela é... fantástica," Severus terminou a frase de forma sonhadora. "Não, não quis dizer isso."

* * *

**A.N.: **Hum... parece que Sevvie está começando a ser afetado por todos esses eventos. Isso é bom? É ruim? Acho que depende muito do ponto de vista... Para a Minerva, por exemplo, é o fim do mundo. E para você? Deixe um review dizendo o que você pensa destes acontecimentos.  
Ah! Segunda eu tiro o gesso! 


	5. Chapter 5

Furballed Love – Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Pathatlon. Só estou traduzindo. As histórias dela são geniais.

**A.N.: **Pessoal, penúltimo capítulo! Divirtam-se! ;)

* * *

"Quando Hermione vai dar a luz? No próximo mês? Em dois meses?" Harry perguntou para Ron. Eles estavam saindo, acredite se quiser, da biblioteca, estudando.

"Hermione acha que é em dois meses, ela está ficando realmente enorme. Você acha que é mais de um?"

"É, parece que é..."

Alguns meses se passaram rapidamente.

Hermione, a hamster, deu a luz a cinco pequenos bebês hamsters, todos pretinhos.

"Certo, professor Snape é o pai," Ron disse olhando para as pequenas bolinhas, que eram os hamsters-bebês.

"Eles são tão feios e... feios," Harry deu uma olhada mais de perto neles.

"Ah vai, não seja tão cruel," disse Hermione, "e não toque neles. Dê a eles um pouco de privacidade," Hermione arrastou Ron e Harry para a sala. "Vocês repararam como o professor Snape tem agido estranho ultimamente?" Hermione se sentou no sofá.

"Ele está sempre agindo de uma maneira estranha, Hermione," Ron a informou enquanto Harry conjurava um pouco de chá.

"Eu não sei. É que no início de fevereiro eu desci até as masmorras, e ele parecia tão nervoso. Vocês lembram quando eu contei? Ele desmaiou e tudo mais?"

"Sim, eu lembro que você nos contou," disse Harry.

"Sim, bem, ele tem agido de uma forma bastante esquisita comigo desde então. É como se ele estivesse com medo de mim, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Eu não tenho certeza. Eu acho que ele está doente ou algo do gênero..." Hermione suspirou com tristeza e começou a olhar para o nada.

"Ah vai, Hermione, não se preocupe com isso. Ele é Snape, ele é imprevisível em um... modo previsível... alguma coisa assim. Apenas esqueça ele," Harry sorriu e Hermione concordou com a explicação.

Hermione havia acabado seu ultimo exame, quando o professor Dumbledore a chamou na Ala Hospitalar.

"Srta. Granger," Madame Pomfrey disse com um sorriso amarelo. "O diretor deseja vê-la, ele este logo ali," Madame Pomfrey guiou Hermione até o fundo da Ala Hospitalar, onde os professores Dumbledore e McGonagall a aguardavam.

"Srta. Granger," Dumbledore a cumprimentou, embora desta vez parecesse um pouco mais triste do que sua atitude usual.

"Professor Dumbledore, professora McGonagall," Hermione cumprimentou com educação.

"Melhor você se sentar, caso... alguma coisa... aconteça..." Dumbledore indicou a cama para ela.

"Tudo bem..." Hermione disse vagamente e se sentou na cama. "O que aconteceu?"

"Srta. Granger," o velho bruxo suspirou profundamente, "é sobre sus pais..." Pareceu que tudo ficou escuro na cabeça de Hermione. Ela sabia o que ele ia dizer, ela temia isso desde a ascensão de Voldemort. Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Hermione apenas registrou pedaços do que o diretor disse para ela. Ela estava certa: Voldemort matou os pais dela.

"Srta. Granger, você está bem? O bebê?" Hermione se levantou da cama. Do que ele estava falando? Que bebê?

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha," ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo.

"E quanto ao bebê dela?" Minerva perguntou assim que Hermione saiu.

"Peça para Harry e Ron irem ver como ela está, talvez Severus também. Já que eles estão juntos, ele deve ir consolá-la..." Albus suspirou novamente e saiu.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Faltavam três dias para a Festa de Formatura, e Hermione passou todos estes dias chorando enquanto Harry e Ron a consolavam.

"Severus, você não deveria estar com Hermione?" Sprout perguntou durante o jantar. Todos os professores agora sabiam que ele estava tendo um... "relacionamento" com a Srta. Granger.

"Por que?" Ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

"Severus! Porque você continua negando?"

"Minerva, pelo amor de Deus! Todos vocês! A Srta. Granger e eu fomos pegos em algumas situações infelizes, agora eu sugiro que vocês vão lá e perguntem se ela quer que eu fique do lado dela, tenho certeza que ela vai dizer não!" E então Severus deixou o Salão Principal.

Todos os estudantes haviam partido para as férias de verão, com exceção dos alunos do sétimo ano, que iriam ficar até a Festa de Formatura.

"Hermione," Harry falou em voz baixa e se aproximou da cama dela. "Eu vou ficar em Hogwarts durante as férias, o professor Dumbledore me pediu para perguntar se você gostaria de ficar também." Hermione começou a soluçar baixinho novamente.

"Sim..." ela soluçou e colocou a colcha sobre sua cabeça para se esconder.

"Eu vou procurá-lo para dizer isso. Ron está na sala," e então Harry saiu.

Harry, Ron e Hermione já se conheciam por sete anos. Harry e Ron acharam melhor passar mais tempo no quarto de Monitora-Chefe de Hermione. Mesmo que eles não conversassem, Hermione sabia que eles estavam lá e isso era uma coisa que eles sabiam que ela estava grata.

A casa de Hermione havia sido destruída; não havia nada pelo que voltar. Nada.

* * *

**A.N: **sim... os pais de Hermione foram mortos... (não me matem, por favor! XX ) Falem a verdade, por essa vocês não esperavam né? ;) Um capítulo triste. Mas a grande pergunta que não queria calar finalmente foi respondida: "Quem é o pai?" Por favor, clique no botãozinho roxo e deixem uma review pra mim e façam o meu dia muito mais feliz:) 


	6. Chapter 6

Furballed Love – Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Pathatlon. Só estou traduzindo. As histórias dela são geniais.

**A.N.: **Bom, este é finalmente o último capítulo. Ele está sendo dedicado a **cris snape **(sim, eu to dedicando um monte de capítulos esta semana rs), pois ela tem acompanhado pacientemente esta trama desde o início e tem gostado (pelo menos deu a entender que tem gostado). A todo mundo, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos, pois suas palavras gentis sempre me deram ânimo para seguir em frente (Alguém tá lendo isso?)

**Chega de falar e vamos à história.**

**

* * *

**

A Festa de Formatura finalmente chegou, e Hermione se viu frente a frente com uma enorme multidão de pais amorosos e estudantes felizes, muito antes do que ela realmente queria.

"Srta. Granger, como você está?" McGonagall perguntou, preocupada.

"Não muito bem, mas acho que sobreviverei..." Ela falou de forma arrastada com um suspiro pequeno e infeliz. Na realidade, ele sentia vontade de azarar todo mundo.

"Bom. Harry e Ron me disseram que você tem ficado em seus aposentos o tempo todo, comendo sorvete," Ela deu um sorriso e Hermione enrubesceu um pouco.

"Sim, eu realmente senti vontade de comer sorvetes e biscoitos, doces, qualquer tipo de doce," ela olhou nos olhos da professora brevemente.

"Você é uma jovem mulher corajosa, Hermione. Se tiver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que você quiser conversar, saiba que pode vir a mim," McGonagall a informou e deixou uma lágrima cair. Hermione sorriu em agradecimento para McGonagall.

"Eu irei," Hermione apertou os lábios e sorriu vagamente. A avó de Neville as interrompeu e então Hermione ficou sozinha. Hermione se encontrou com os Weasleys, que lhe disseram o quanto eles se importavam e por aí vai. No final Hermione se sentiu tão exausta e esgotada emocionalmente, ela sentiu como se pudesse dormir por uma semana.

"Professor Dumbledore, eu queria apenas informar que já vou dormir. Estou realmente exausta." Ela deu um sorriso fraco para ele e então saiu.

"OLHE POR ON-" o professor Snape parou de falar quando viu em quem havia trombado.

"Olá professor," Hermione lhe deu um sorriso breve, ela ficou imaginando se ele ainda estava com medo dela.

"Srta. Granger," ele disse brevemente e se afastou depressa. Hermione se viu tentando imaginar o que havia de errado com o homem, antes de continuar a se dirigir aos aposentos de Monitora-Chefe. Entretanto, Hermione logo resolveu ir visitar seu professor de Poções. Ela sabia que ele não era o tipo mais social e que ele iria, provavelmente, se retirar para as masmorras assim que possível. E ela estava certa. Nem um minuto após ela entrar na sala de poções, o professor Snape entrou, mas parou quando a viu.

"Srta. Granger," ele engoliu seco, nervoso, o que será que ela quer? Fazer seu movimento final sobre ele? Ela vai ficar durante as férias; eles se veriam com freqüência. Seu coração bateu mais rápido pelo pensamento de ela dar em cima dele. Ele se sentiu preso.

"Professor," Hermione disse em uma voz aveludada, "Eu sabia que você não iria ficar lá em cima por muito tempo, então eu pensei em lhe fazer um pouco de companhia. Eu também não estou a fim de me socializar neste momento..." Ela o observou atentamente, conforme ele se dirigia à sua cadeira de costume. Hermione moveu sua cadeira próxima a ele e ele se afastou. "Alguma coisa errada?" Hermione perguntou sem entender. Toda vez que ela entrava em um raio de dois metros e meio, ele se afastava.

"O que te faz pensar que tem alguma coisa errada?" Ele perguntou, sentindo um pouco de calor e muito inconfortável. '_Acorda Severus! Ela é uma estudante! Não, não mais, agora ela é uma mulher. Ela ainda é muito nova! __Mas ela gosta de mim! Interessante, o que será que ela faria se eu – nããããão! Não pense assim! Ela não está interessada; eu entendi isto tudo errado! Já faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez em que estive com uma mulher, eu não consigo nem ver a diferença entre um sorriso educado e uma cantada. Eu sou estúpido! Ela está se aproximando? ARG! Certo, Srta. Granger é a mulher mais inteligente que já conheci! Ela é brilhante, interessante, com certeza uma conversa com ela seria uma coisa maravilhosa, mas eu realmente me atreveria a começar uma conversa? E se ela me beijar? O que eu vou fazer com ela? Ah, Deus! Alguém me ajude! Me dê um sinal!_

"A-hem," Hermione limpou a garganta para chamar sua atenção, "você parecia um pouco distante," ela sorriu e enrubesceu. Antes que Hermione pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Severus Snape se aproximou e a beijou. '_Ela é uma mulher tão inteligente e gosta de mim. Como sou sortudo!_' Severus pensou e supôs que devia fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Eles se separaram e Hermione olhou para seu professor de poções sem entender nada antes de dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Er..." Hermione disse confusa, "Eu tenho que ir," ela se inclinou e o beijou delicadamente e então saiu depressa com um sorriso.

.:oOo.oOo:.

No dia seguinte, Hermione e Severus se pegavam enrubescendo todas as vezes que seus olhares se encontravam. Bem, quem corava era mais a Hermione e Severus parecia um tanto... inconfortável.

"Srta. Granger, eu gostaria de vê-la em meu escritório às 10 horas," o professor Dumbledore requisitou antes de Hermione sair da mesa no café da manhã, com Harry. Ron havia ido para casa com sua família após a Festa de Formatura.

.:oOo.oOo:.

"Sente-se, Hermione," Dumbledore indicou uma cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Snape e McGonagall estavam sentados em cadeiras alinhadas à parede.

"Veja bem..." Dumbledore falou calmamente, "Nós sabemos que você está grávida..."

"Estou o que?" Hermione foi pega de surpresa e quase caiu da cadeira.

"Não se preocupe, nós sabemos. Nós já sabemos sobre isso há um bom tempo, creio que desde dezembro..." Dumbledore deu a ela um sorriso confiante.

"Uau..." Hermione disse na falta de coisa melhor para dizer.

"Sim, nós também ficamos muito surpresos, mas aprendemos a conviver com isso. Nós esperávamos que você viesse a nós e nos contasse, mas como já deve estar próxima à hora de dar a luz, nós decidimos confrontá-la em vez de esperar. Você sabe quem é o pai?" Hermione ainda estava tentando imaginar de onde eles tiraram essa idéia. Ela olhou rapidamente para Severus, talvez ele? Os professores entenderam o olhar dela para Severus como se ela estivesse dizendo que ele era o pai.

"Sim, nós suspeitávamos que fosse ele..." Dumbledore deu uma risadinha, "tudo bem, você não precisa se-"

"Albus, eu juro que não deixei a Srta. Granger grávida!" Severus se levantou de um salto, "Dá para você parar?"

"Severus! Você devia dar apoio a ela!" Minerva quase gritou.

"Minerva, Severus, as suas gritarias não são saudáveis para o bebê..." Albus os lembrou e Hermione se sentia completamente perdida.

"Sinto muito Srta. Granger," a voz de McGonagall mudou para um ritmo monótono conforme falava.

"Por que você está com medo de mim, professor Snape?" Hermione se voltou para o professor Snape, e ele se enrijeceu sob o olhar dela.

"Não sei do que você está falando," ele disse, fingindo que não sabia de nada, enquanto mantinha seu nariz levantado de maneira teimosa.

"Eu acho que você sabe," Hermione disse juntando suas sobrancelhas em uma maneira dúbia. "Isto tudo começou quando você desmaiou em fevereiro," Hermione mordeu os lábios tentando se lembrar, "então você começou a olhar para mim de uma maneira engraçada. Você, professor Snape, quase sempre se afastava a cada momento que eu me aproximava. Você sempre venceu uma guerra de olhares, mas de repente você começou a desviar seu olhar todas as vezes. Você nunca foi me checar durante a aula, e a professora McGonagall vive checando como estou. Agora vocês estão me dizendo que eu estou grávida? De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia?"

"Bem, nós ouvimos Harry e Ron conversando..." Minerva disse um tanto chocada pelo longo discurso de Hermione.

"Eles jamais diriam... Ahh!" Hermione começou a rir, eles provavelmente a tinham confundido com a hamster. "Ai Deus! Que hilário!" Hermione riu e enxugou os olhos com suas mangas. "Então me digam mais algumas coisas, eu acho que já sei do que se trata..." Hermione requisitou e os professores trocaram olhares preocupados.

"Bem... você está... constantemente jogando olhares para o Professor Snape... Em setembro você estava andando com o Sr. Malfoy, e você esteve andando com..."

"Dean, Neville e Seamus?" Hermione perguntou e riu quando os professores concordaram com a cabeça. "Então tudo faz sentido. Você devia estar realmente assustado pensando que eu fosse dar em cima de você, professor Snape," Hermione olhou para ele e se lembrou do beijo, "Então foi por isso... ontem?" Ela suspirou, ela havia pensado muito sobre aquilo; ela realmente gostava do professor Snape. Ela até mesmo se atreveu a chamar aquilo de 'amor'.

"Ontem?" Albus questionou interessado.

"Não é nada," Hermione se apressou em dizer. "Agora, eu devo lhes dar uma explicação para estas... coisas estranhas..." Hermione deu uma risadinha.

"No início do ano, Hagrid deu para Harry, Ron e eu, 10 hamsters para cuidar. Ele os achou muito pequenos para ficarem na floresta," ela tentou segurar uma risadinha. "Uma fêmea e 9 machos. A fêmea tinha os pelos bem armados, então nós a chamamos de Hermione Granger e então os outros, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle e um hamster que era todo pretinho, professor Snape. Viu? Hermione-hamster era a única garota, mesmo que um dos garotos fosse chamado de Lavender, então ela estava dando em cima de todos os garotos. Nós nos certificamos de colocá-la em uma gaiola diferente, mas um dia, quando desviamos nossa atenção deles por dois segundos, aparentemente Hermione ficou grávida. Eu conjurei uma caixinha de areia com feno e palha para os hamsters ficarem quando eu estivesse em meu quarto. Nós fomos muito cuidadosos com Hermione, mas aparentemente ela ficou grávida do mesmo jeito. Vocês devem ter ouvido uma conversa sobre a Hermione-hamster," Hermione deu uma gargalhada e enrubesceu.

"Eu tentei pedir um teste de gravidez para Madame Pomfrey, disse que era para a coruja de Harry, mas acho que ela não acreditou..."

"Ela entrou em contato comigo no mesmo instante, todos nós pensamos que você estivesse grávida," Minerva disse aliviada.

"Harry e Ron disseram que você foi procurar Severus para perguntar alguma coisa para ele, quando nós chegamos lá, Severus parecia... e você estava... abotoando sua blusa..." Albus riu contente.

"Ah, sim. Bem, o professor Snape desmaiou e eu tentei ajudá-lo. Quando eu o estava ajudando minha blusa desabotoou sozinha. Acho que foi por isso que você reagiu daquela maneira, não, professora McGonagall," Todos eles riram, com exceção de Severus, que estava se sentindo um completo idiota '_como eu pude achar que teria encontrado o amor?_' Ele se perguntou.

"Agora que eu sei que o professor Snape não endoidou completamente, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa," Hermione sorriu enquanto Severus se afundava em sua cadeira tentando desaparecer. "É possível que eu me torne sua aprendiz de poções? Eu estava querendo isto desde o começo do ano, mas então você mudou seu comportamento e eu achei que você havia enlouquecido ou coisa do gênero, aí eu não me atrevi a perguntar," ela soltou uma risadinha.

"Claro..." Severus murmurou baixinho, Minerva e Albus olharam para ele com surpresa.

"Que maravilha. Agora, mesmo que as coisas tenham mudado, isto não significa que eu não deseje mais ver vocês dois juntos..." Dumbledore riu e Hermione olhou para ele sem entender.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou.

"Você e Severus. Um casal brilhante!" Dumbledore deu um sorriso largo e Hermione enrubesceu.

"Certo," Hermione ponderou pensativamente e Severus olhou para ela chocado. Ela havia acabado de concordar com o diretor?

"O que?" Ele perguntou, não tendo certeza do que ela queria.

"Bem... um..." Hermione ficou em um tom escarlate, "você é muito bom..." ela falou arrastadamente enquanto se levantava. "Vejo você depois," e com isso ela saiu. Mal ela havia se distanciado um corredor do escritório de Dumbledore, Severus a alcançou.

"Um..." ele gaguejou estupidamente e se inclinou para beijá-la. **E eles viveram felizes para sempre**.

**

* * *

**

**A.N.: **Acabou... tudo o que é bom dura pouco, não? Será que se eu comprar uns hamsters eu consigo roubar o Sevvie da Hermione / Deixem seu review pra mim e me digam o que acharam, okay?


End file.
